Industrial Machine
The Industrial Machine is a boss in the game Castle Crashers. It is located in the Industrial Castle level. Involvement Once confronted, the Industrial Prince retreats to this machine to fight the player. Strategy This boss has a very predictable pattern of attack and it's not really difficult since all of the attacks it uses are easily avoidable or preventable. One or more of the below attacks can be running simultaneously: * One of the nodes on the floor may rise out of the floor and shoot electricity at you. After the four corner nodes have risen, the middle node will come out and start building power to charge the floor with electricity. If you have destroyed a node, then it will skip said node in the cycle until all of them are destroyed. The best way to destroy a node is (obviously) use your splash attack if your character is among the best, or if not, then use XXXY/XXXYY, and if you don't have that, then simply use XXYY juggling on it. * After about 15 seconds, a giant metal hand will come out from the left and will try to knock you over the hot oven-like floor located on the right side of the room. Use your splash attack to hit this hand, NOT YOUR PROJECTILE OR ARROWS. Hitting the hand once with a 70 damage attack isn't going to be as good as dealing 35 damage 7 times with your splash attack. 245 damage is significantly higher than 70, not to mention it yields 7 times more XP since the hand is hit seven more times than with a projectile. Arrows will be shot so fast that the hand is knocked back to the point that competent players are unable to use their splash attack on the hand. * A giant turret will descend over to the right, over the heated areas out of your reach, and begin shooting various elemental attacks at you: ** A jet of flame. ** A volley of ice shards. ** Poisonous goo. If you're using Fencer, Brute, Snakey, or Industrialist, cast splash magic ahead of where the turret is moving. Only cast directly at the turret when it's holding still. With the other 29 characters, jump and use the XYY combo on the hand. Pace the combo though so you don't reach the top of the screen, do a backflip, and fall into the fire. A terrible strategy is to come with plenty of sandwiches and turn "beefy" to deal with the hand and nodes rather quickly. If you touch the hot pads even once, then you'll receive damage at the speed of buzzsaws against a boss until you're tossed back into the main area. When beefy, you'll remain stuck there for a significantly longer time. Receiving 35+ damage for 1-3 seconds at the same speed as the buzzsaw splash magic is generally not the most pleasant experience. Using sandwiches for combat, as always, is the most harmful thing you can bring upon yourself. Defeat The machine will explode upon defeat and the Industrial Prince will flee to the balcony. A cutscene will play, and the player is now free to take the golden telescope. Notes * If the player brings BiPolar Bear, when the Industrial Prince flees to the balcony, he'll attack and knock him off the castle. This happens because the Industrial Prince only has 1 HP, and BiPolar Bear will attack any enemy who has less than 11 HP left. * The machine uses the 4 main knights' elements. The gun uses poison, fire, and ice, while the nodes in the ground use electricity. * The nodes always rise in the following order: top left, top right, bottom left, bottom right, middle. If any nodes are destroyed, it'll simply go to the next one. * One can avoid the electricity from the top two nodes by hugging the top wall, thus allowing them to attack without having to momentarily stop to avoid the electricity. * It is possible to juggle the nodes and remain above where the electricity is fired from. * The mechanical hand that appears from the left side can be damaged even when it's not on-screen. So, while splash magic may do more DPS (damage per second) compared to projectile magic or arrows when it's close, players can also spam arrows/projectile magic even when it's off-screen, which allows less skilled players to avoid being hit by it. Moreover, having multiple players spamming arrows/projectile magic while it's off-screen does decent damage and ensures victory if every other part of the machine has been destroyed. * If a player uses a recovery jump immediately after landing on the oven-floor, they will not take damage. * The Industrial Machine bears a strong resemblance to the Nova Robotics 'S.A.I.N.T' Robots (the model of robot that Johnny 5 is) from the 'Short Circuit' movies. Both have metal flap-like eyebrows, 2 glowing red eyes (the robots only possess this trait when in a combat state) and a grill-like mouth. Whether this resemblance is intentional or not is unknown. * The machine's fire attack is the easiest to predict as a small flame appears before the gun shoots. * It is possible to use the nodes in the floor to gain a considerable experience by throwing your Boomerang to where it will get stuck on the opposite side that you are standing. This will constantly do 1 damage, making it great for Experience farming. ** However, in the Remastered versions of the game, this strategy will never work. Experience grinding wise, play Thieves' Forest or Marsh if no points were put into Strength and Snow World, as the latter has multiple enemies with lots of health. *** These grinding spots can only be done perfectly if you know the art of Juggling. * The nodes that come out of the ground are one of the only things in the game that doesn't get increased health on multiplayer See also *Industrial Castle *Industrial Prince *Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Lightning Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Poison